


if we're talking bodies

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Bondage, F/F, Lingerie, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: you've got a perfect one so put it on meor, hermione's insecure about her body, and pansy shows her how beautiful she finds her





	if we're talking bodies

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i shouldn't try to write porn, but i did  
> hope you enjoy! x

They’re black, and lacy, and Hermione’s not even sure if they’ll fit, because they seem so  _ tiny _ . She runs her hands over the soft material before pulling them on. Miraculously, they fit.

There’s no special occasion for Pansy to have come home with bags full of lingerie, but Hermione isn’t complaining. Maybe she’s a bit of spoiled, but Pansy doesn’t seem to mind spoiling her, and she certainly doesn’t mind being spoiled. She rummages through the bag, an assortment of red, pink, white, and black thongs and panties, plus some garters and stockings, but she settles on the pair she’s already put on.

Ther isn’t the first time she’s worn lingerie for Pansy, and it’s far from the first time Pansy has seen her almost naked, but she feels a little self-conscious as she passes the mirror on her way out the door, and reflexively sucks in her stomach, examining the stretch marks on her thighs and hips, the proportions of her body, the scars and freckles and curves.

Pansy’s waiting in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, and her lips part, tongue darting out to lick them when she sees Hermione. She’s still fully clothed from work, tight black dress and black heels.

“You look fucking gorgeous,” she practically growls, and stands up, gesturing for Hermione to come closer.

With flushed cheeks, Hermione walks forward, and Pansy grabs her by the hips and pulls her closer, fingers digging into her flesh, and Hermione winces as they practically sink into her skin. It doesn’t hurt; she can barely feel it under all the fat, and she bites her lip. Pansy is thin and sexy and perfect, and Hermione feels anything but.

Pansy can read her like a book, and realizes that something is wrong almost immediately, letting go and putting a hand under Hermione’s chin and forcing her to look.

“What’s wrong? Are you not in the mood?” she asks softly, brushing the brown curls, out of Hermione’s eyes. “Cause we don’t have to do anything tonight, if you don’t want. We’ll order takeout and watch a movie instead.” 

“That’s not it,” Hermione mumbles. In fact, it’s far from the truth because lately Hermione can’t get enough of Pansy; her hands and her mouth and her body. She wants nothing more than to shake away the negative feelings and let Pansy fuck her, but every time Pansy touches her, she feels repulsive.

“Then what is it, princess?”

Hermione shivers at the pet name, but can’t bring herself to say it. She feels silly, and a bit pathetic, and she crosses her arms over herself and looks back down again. “I...did you mean it when you said I looked good?” she blurts out. She’s embarrassed that she needs ther validation, but she’s spent the majority of her life hiding insecurities of dark skin, gapped teeth, and frizzy hair.

“Of course I did!” Pansy replies. She reaches out and cups Hermione’s cheek in her hand. “You’re beautiful.”

“Well, I don’t feel beautiful,” Hermione says softly.

“Well, you are,” Pansy tells her matter-o-factly, smiling softly. “Can I touch you?”

Hermione nods, and gasps when Pansy grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto the bed, kissing her, but once she’s over the initial shock, she kisses back.

“Lay down on your back,” Pansy wherpers, but her tone is dominant, and Hermione complies.

Pansy pulls out her wand, and then there are ropes wrapping around her wrists and pulling her arms tightly to the sides, but her legs are left free, and Pansy is on top of her, kissing her again.

She kisses back, and Pansy moves down her jaw and over her neck, sucking and biting at the skin, and she whimpers. But Pansy doesn’t linger there for long, and travels down and over her breasts, then presses kisses all the way to the waistband of the little lace underwear.

“So fucking pretty,” Pansy mumbles against her skin, fingers resting in the curve of Hermione’s sides as he kisses her stomach, and Hermione sucks it in again, and Pansy looks up at her with a frown. her kisses turn lighter and quicker and more playful, and Hermione giggles, because it fucking tickles, and she whines, “ _ Pansy! _ You’re ruining the mood!”

Pansy chuckles. “I’m sorry, princess, I can’t help it; you’re too cute.”

Hermione blushes and huffs, but there’s still a smile on her lips as Pansy’s hands slide down to her thighs, digging into squishy flesh and back up to her hips, edging the panties down her legs until Hermione kicks them off herself, and Pansy grins at her impatience. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” she asks.

Hermione nods feverently, and Pansy pushes her thighs apart, her fingers teasing her before pushing one in, then two, then three, and Hermione is getting desperate, moaning and whimpering and pleading.

“Please,” she begs breathlessly, and Pansy decides she’s teased her enough, and removes her fingers, making Hermione squirm at the loss of contact, before Pansy uses her mouth instead, and she lets out a loud moan. Her hair is getting wildly frizzy now, and her forehead is sweaty and her cheeks are red, and there’s a bit of drool hanging out of the corner of her mouth, and she looks fucking beautiful. Pansy can’t keep her hands from wandering all over her body, before settling on holding her hips as she licks and . Hermione is moaning and pulling on the ropes, desperate to grab hold of something, and she cries out as Pansy finds her clit and within minutes her legs are shaking and she’s coming. Pansy moves back, wiping her mouth and breathlessly grinning down at her.

Hermione grins right back, breathing heavily.

Pansy can’t stop touching her as he crawls up to untie her wrists, hands trailing over any inch of skin she can find, and Hermione is too tired to care. Once her wrists are untied, Hermione pulls them down to her sides, and Pansy lays down beside her, nuzzling her face into her shoulder, and Hermione lazily wraps her arm around her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Pansy tells her for probably the millionth time that night, but she needs to make sure Hermione knows.

“I love you,” Hermione replies.

Pansy pulls the grey sheet over them, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

It takes one quick wave of a wand for the sheets to be clean, and the two of them fall asleep, naked with messy hair, and while the night didn’t go exactly as planned, in Pansy’s opinion, it went perfectly. And, she’d gladly do it every night until Hermione believed that she was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's my smut fic for the year. hopefully it wasn't too bad!! feedback is always appreciated, and if you have any advice / constructive criticism for writing smut, i'd love to hear it!  
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
